Class Ring
by WinchesterLOvE
Summary: One Shot Saying goodbye is never easy, but its even harder when you love the person you have to say goodbye too. dont wanna say to much or I'll give it away! Dasey


**I had gotten the idea for this story from an email i gotten along time ago. Its a one-shot, but I think its pretty good. I didnt want to give to much of a summary, cause then the story wouldnt be as good. So enjoy!  
I didnt no write the poem nor do i know who did - I do not own ANY life with Derek Characters.**

* * *

Derek stood staring at her, disbelief in his eyes. He reached down and slipped his class ring off her hand. Seemed just like yesterday he had given it to her. Everyone stood watching, tears filling their eyes. Their family stood close understanding his pain. Back in a corner stood Sam and Emily, feeling sorry for their friend.

**Near to the door  
he paused to stand  
As he took his class ring  
off her hand  
all who were watching**

did not speak

A Silent lone tear slid down his cheek. He didn't bother to wipe it away, he didn't even blink. He didn't care who was watching, or what they thought. He didn't care anymore, nothing would ever matter again. Derek didn't take his eyes of her, he knew he'd never see her again. This was it, this was goodbye.

**as a silent tear  
ran down his cheek**

The memories began to play like movies in his head. The time that their family had went to Florida for vacation, and they ran hand in hand along the beach. He thought of their first kiss, and their Last. He thought of the first time He told her he loved her, and when they told their parents they were a couple.

**and through his mind  
the memories ran  
of the moments they walked  
and ran in the sand (hand and hand)**

He looked down to her eyes, the eyes he would never forget. They were a crystal blue he couldn't resist but stare into every time she was near. Her eyes could light up a room, brighten his day, and just make his world seem okay. Her eyes spoke words she could never attempt to say. Like how she secretly wanted to be wild just once, or how she wants to have pink in her hair. Her eyes held secrets that no one knew, except those two. But know her eyes seemed so cold, they held no life. No matter how dark and cold they had become, He'd never forget the beauty they held.

**but now her eyes were so terribly cold  
for he would never again  
have her to hold**

As the time began to pass and The sun began to fall, he knew it was getting close to time to leave. He couldn't help but think this was it, He'd never see her again. He'd no longer have her to hold, No longer have her there to Love him like no one else did. She'd Never be there to push him, Or annoy him like only she could. She'd never again Pull out her ridiculous list and throw out her uncanny idea's. She'd never again take control, never again challenge him. He'd never here her whisper I love you in his ear, when he needed to here it most. He never feel her soft touch across his skin. Never again would they share a simple kiss, let alone hold hands. This was it. He bent down close his lips to her ear. "I Love you, Casey." He whispered. He put his and to her face pulled her near and started to cry.

**they watched in silence  
as he bent near  
and whispered the words...  
"I LOVE YOU" in her ear**

He stood and slid his class ring back on his hand. All he wanted to do is die. With out her he had nothing, with out her he was nothing. He needed her so that he could survive.

**he touched her face and started to cry  
as he put on his ring and wanted to die**

He stood back as the wind began to blow. He didn't want to go, but he didn't have a choice. He knew it wouldn't be long before he couldn't take it no more and would end his life. But for now He watched as they lowered her casket into the snow covered grown. The Girl of his dreams, the love of his life. Casey McDonald, was no longer apart of his life. All because someone had to go out drinking and driving on their prom night.

**and just then the wind began to blow  
as they lowered her casket  
into the snow...  
this is what happens  
to man alive...  
when friends let friends...  
drink and drive**

**

* * *

Hope ya liked it!! R & R if you wish!  
Ash**

_P.S DEREK VENTURI IS SO HOT_!!! lol 


End file.
